1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tethered anchors or alignment markers. More specifically, the invention is a line anchor for marking pavement, setting a chalk line, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction field it is often necessary to provide a taut string or line to be used, for example, as a guide in marking pavement or as a guide when performing an excavating operation. Such lines are generally anchored using heavy weights, stakes driven into the ground, or batter boards. However, it has been found that making the anchor portable offers a great advantage in that the guide line setup can be moved from one location to the next with little or no wasted time. As described hereinbelow a number of conventional devices for anchoring a line or tether has been devised with varying structural features.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 374,684, issued to Henry E. Lambert on Dec. 13, 1887, shows a fence post having a ground penetrating portion. The ground penetrating portion consist of at three pronged base with a fence-post fixedly attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,807, issued to Joseph Temmer on Apr. 4, 1950, shows also a ground penetrating stake which is adapted for tethering an animal. A single stake includes the attachment of a substantially triangular bar member. The bar member is rotably fixed thereto, and includes a hook portion for securing a leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,726, issued to James Norman Sayles on Dec. 31, 1963, shows a screed chair support having ground penetrating portions, for supporting a screeding frame. This device consists of a generally square shape metal plate through which are five apertures. One large aperture is formed in the geometrical center of the plate through which a height adjusting worm screw freely or threadedly operates. Each other aperture is disposed thereabout as corner poits of a square for insertably receiving screed chair leg portions. The object of this arrangement is to stabilize the plate to prevent undesirable settling of the screed chair in soft soil or freshly poured concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,354, issued to Mario Louis DePirro on Jul. 11, 1978, discloses a post footing form holder and stabilizer with legs designed for supporting a cylindrically shaped channel or post for conveying concrete to a footing of the post. A post system of a different sort is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,690, issued to Willis G. Kilmer on Jul. 22, 1997 which shows a movable fence post anchored by stakes driven into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,535, issued to Kenneth R. Stalzer on Jun. 30, 1981, discloses a base member having apertures for accommodating a lath and a stake employed for locating lines. The base member has a bore for accommodating a spike which is used for hard surfaces.
United Kingdom Patent Specification Number 581,915, by Ralph Sandwith Wyrill, dated Oct. 29, 1946, shows a fence post base having a corkscrew shaped ground penetrating member.
United Kingdom Patent Specification Number 749,076, by Wolseley Engineering Limited, dated May 16, 1956, shows a fence post having a ground penetrating member.
A line anchor weight being marketed under the name BIG FOOT(trademark) (origin unknown) includes a heavy base having a handle. The BIG FOOT(trademark) weight lacks the spikes of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. In particular, none of the above references is seen to teach or suggest the unique structure and advantageous features of the portable line anchor weight of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a portable weight for anchoring a line or string being used as a guide for marking pavement or being used for other construction type activities. The portable weight includes a base made of a top plate and a bottom plate. A plurality of spikes project from the bottom surface of the bottom plate, with the heads of the spikes being held between the top and bottom plates. The top and bottom plates are bolted together. A T-shaped handle projects from the top surface of the top plate. An eye-bolt is fixed to the bottom plate and at least in part provides for the attachment of a string to the portable weight.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a weight for anchoring a string which is portable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a weight for anchoring a string which has spikes projecting from the bottom thereof such that the weight can be lighter than would otherwise be permissible for remaining stationary even as the string is drawn tight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a weight for anchoring a string which has spikes projecting from the bottom thereof, wherein these spikes are easily replaceable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a weight for anchoring a string, the weight having a handle which is positioned such that the handle can conveniently be grasped by a user without the user having to bend excessively.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.